The Immortal's Reveal
by Velixare
Summary: Most believe that Cedric got his evil from his mother, but what few know is that it goes much farther back. His greatest ancestor has taken notice of the sorcerer, how will he affect the tale we know. (Not good with summaries, also a one-shot for now)


Within a castle stood a single lone tower, isolated from the rest. One looking at the tower would often see lights coming from the window, and on more than one occasion an explosion. Such was the case today. The most recent event making many question how the tower still stood.

Soot stained walls and a broken table was the sight that greeted one princess as she opened the door. "Mr. Ceedrick are you alright?"

The inhabitant of the tower turned to the door, his face covered in soot, hair sticking in all directions. "Yes, yes I'm fine Princess Sofia." Using his sleeve the man cleaned his face revealing a long pointed nose, dark brown eyes, and black hair save for the white bangs. "And its Cedric, Said-drick!"

Giggling at his outburst, Sofia raises her hand to try and hide the growing smile. "Of course Mr. Ceeedrick. I know that."

While he glared down at the princess, Cedric couldn't stop the slight curling upwards of his mouth. "You're doing it on purpose aren't you?"

Putting on the most innocent face she could Sofia replied, "Doing what?" Their eyes remained locked for a moment, before both started laughing. After they had regained control, both went about their tasks. Cedric began recreating his potion, while Sofia sat on the table, observing the potion process.

Soon enough the potion was ready, and the man turned towards his guest. "So princess, what did you come here for?"

"It's time for my magic lesson. Don't tell me you forgot?"

In truth he hadn't looked at the clock all day, only now seeing she was right. The rest of the afternoon was spent teaching the princess a spell to bounce like a ball. Before long, the pair were jumping around the workshop one trying to hug, the other trying to escape said hug.

"One hug a day is more than enough thank you." Cedric said barely dodging Sofia's arms.

"Another hug won't kill you Mr. Ceedrick." She couldn't help the large smile that remained as she continued to chase him. Despite his words Cedric was also smiling brightly as he jumped away. After a few minutes of them chasing each other the spell wore off. As the landing for a final time, Sofia rushed her mentor, wrapping him in a hug.

"You're incorrigible." the man muttered with fake disdain. Despite his tone, Cedric returned the hug.

Pulling back with a cheeky grin Sofia looked up at his face, "See I told you another hug wasn't bad."

Shaking his head slightly Cedric just smiled down at his apprentice. "While as fun as this has been, its almost time for dinner young lady." Leading Sofia to the door, Cedric couldn't contain the slight disappointment tinged in his voice. "Off you go, wouldn't want your parents to get worried now."

Skipping out of the room, Sofia turned to wave before disappearing down the hall. Closing the door Cedric sighed. He always did whenever she left, the silent room testament to her absence.

Hearing a squeak from behind him, Cedric turned, "Wormy not n.." His sentence was stopped short when he noticed the source of the noise. Sitting in a chair was a person that should not have been.

The person wore a cloak black as midnight and without a single wrinkle, tear or blemish. One would think the person was simply a void in space. The cloak's hood was up hiding the person's features in shadows much more obscured than should be possible.

Grabbing his wand quickly, Cedric pointed it at the intruder. Despite his intention, the intruder simply observed Cedric, not seeming to care about the possibility of harm.

"She seems rather fond of you." the intruder spoke, his voice like that of stones crushing against each other.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" Cedric questioned never lowering his wand.

Shrugging his shoulders, the man motioned around the room, revealing claws and grey skin. "I came from here and there, perhaps nowhere." Before Cedric react, the intruder motioned with his hand slightly, and the wand was jerked away, into the man's waiting hand. "I had hoped after a hundred generations my blood would be able to cast without this toy."

Feeling several emotions at once, Cedric was unsure which took dominance. Anger at the intruder, fear at the wandless magic, curiosity over his sentence. All vied for control, but as is for all sorcerers, curiosity won out. "How did you do that, and what do you mean your blood?" He received no answer for several moments, and as each passes his frustration grew. "Answer the question, be you demon or god, man or mer, you shall answer."

Again he received no answer from the man. As he moved to grab another wand the man finally spoke. "Your mother never told you of your heritage it seems." Sighing slightly the man lowered his hood. He had grey sunken in skin, bright yellow snake eyes, and a slight beard. When Cedric caught sight of the man fully he gasped. Not at his eyes or color, but because from the mans forehead grew two horn like protrusions, each long enough to wrap around the man's ears before becoming sharp points outward. "You spoke truly earlier, a demon I be. As you could have been."

"As I could have been? What nonsense are you speaking of?"

Turning towards the portrait hanging on the wall, the man uttered a sentence in a language Cedric knew well. The language was his families codex, known only to those related by blood. "Mo shliocht teacht labhairt le do pháiste. _(My descendant come speak to your child)_ As the words left his mouth the portrait began to swirl, a bright purple light coming out to show the diminutive form of Winifred the Wise.

Staring at the demon she spoke as if it wasn't unusual in the slightest. Speaking to him in the same language he had used she asked, "Seanathair Mór cad tá á dhéanamh anseo?" _(Great Grandfather what are doing here?)_

"I came here to see if your son was worthy of the legacy."

Winifred looked shocked a minute, before jumping towards Cedric. "Oh Ceddy-kins i'm so proud of you."

Untangling himself from his mother, Cedric simply stared at his mother in confusion. "What are you talking about, and who is he?" He punctuated his question by pointing at the man.

"Oh Ceddy-kins I knew we should have taught you my family history." Pulling him by his arm towards the stranger, "This is our family's first member, your great something grandfather Osiris, the Demon King."

Cedric turned towards the now named Osiris, half in awe, and half in fear. "You mean you failed to mention we were descended from a god?"

Osiris took this moment to interject, "More a primordial than a god." His voice became more a growl as he continued. "I'd rather not be grouped with that whore." Wincing slightly at his voice, Winifred placed her hand on his shoulder. Calming down slightly the man continued speaking, "As for the matter of your legacy. I am here to see if you are deserving of the Soul Shaper." As he said the name a rift appeared next to his hand. Floating out of rift was a small orb the size of the man's hand.

The orb itself was unassuming but all three within the room could feel the power rolling from the item. Before another word was uttered a single clear knocking was heard from the door. The individuals each took their own action. Osiris simply vanished, one moment there the next not. Winifred returned through the painting, and Cedric simply turned toward the door.

Opening the door was none other than Princess Sofia. With a cheeky smile she ran up to Cedric. 'Hi Mr. Ceedrick." Cedric just smiled at her, shaking his head slightly. "I just came to say goodnight." Running up to him, Sofia gave Cedric a hug, which he returned.

"Goodnight Sofia." With that he let go, only for her to remain attached to him. She stayed that way for a few moments. After a short time she seemed to realize what she was doing, and took a few steps backward, face flushed red. Running out the door she couldn't help the help the smile she wore.

As soon as she left Osiris reapered. For the first time he seemed in shock. "It can't be. No, no that can't be right."

Looking towards the painting Cedric noticed it remained as it should. "What are you talking about?"As soon as the words left his mouth, he was grabbed by the collar, and came face to face with Osiris. The man's eyes looked wild, as if he had returned from hell itself.

"Your lover holds the appearance of the Goddess." Osiris was greeted to a dubious look, as Cedric attempted to escape his grasp. "Don't pretend with me boy. We both know you have felt the power she wields. I know the last of her kind were wiped from this earth, so tell me. Who is that childs mother?"

Gasping for air Cedric tried speaking, "Queen Miranda." Cedric found himself on the floor as the choke hold had been released. As he stood to give the man an earful, Cedric found the aura around Osiris to have changed considerably. Before it had been one of boredom and acceptance, but now it was one of frenzy and confusion.

"Miranda? I thought i had trapped you for eternity. How could she have escaped." Osiris continued muttering before he suddenly calmed down. It was as if the last few minutes hadn't transpired at all. His expression was of complete apathy, but if one were to look at his eyes, they would see the tempest barely held at bay. "In anycase I believe this is now yours." he said raising the orb from earlier.

As Cedric was given the orb, he felt a feeling wash over him. He felt if he so wished it, the kingdom would be nothing but rubble in an instant. In his new found euphoria Cedric failed to notice as his ancestor grinned madly and began to vanish.

As he left Osiris gave one final message. "I will play your game Miranda. Let us see whose child is stronger." With only his eyes still visible they began to glow a dark red. "The final game has begun, your move my dear wife."

 **A/N- Ya not my typical story, but what can i say. By the way, never bet a story idea against a troll while your drunk. Anyway there is a poll on my profile for which story I should focus on. This got me back into the writing vibe.**


End file.
